Nitride semiconductors such as gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductors are used in ultraviolet, blue, and green Light Emitting Diodes (LED); violet and blue Laser Diodes (LD); and the like due to their characteristic wide band gap.
A configuration exists for a semiconductor light emitting device wherein an electrode provided on a transparent electrode includes a base electrode and an auxiliary electrode extending from the base electrode. The base electrode can, for example, be used as a bonding pad electrode. The auxiliary electrode has, for example, a function of distributing the current uniformly.
High bondability and high efficiency are desired of semiconductor light emitting devices.